


Avengers drabble: Maria Hill/Nick Fury

by LenaGriffin



Series: Avengers drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Leaving, fury needs a hug, poor maria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaGriffin/pseuds/LenaGriffin
Summary: Some request stories about the relationship between those two, more to be add.“I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.”





	Avengers drabble: Maria Hill/Nick Fury

SHIELD had gone to hell, along with her routine that she was more than accustomed to, helping Steve and Natasha try to reveal everything about HYDRA had helped her feel that she still had a purpose, a last purpose to fulfill in SHIELD, After that she and Nick would be ready to leave, where? she was not sure of that, Fury would have to hide from now on, but by the look on his face that did not seem to worry him-always ready for everything -she thought, he thought of all possible places to go, where their would try to operate and rebuild whatever was left of SHIELD.

He had asked her to meet him in the cemetery next to the stone that had his name on it

“Hill”  his voice was heard as he approached her.

“director…”

“no” he interrupted “I am no longer the director, that position corresponds to Coulson”

"I understand, sir, but ... what shall we do now?"

"I sent an email to Miss Potts," he said ignoring her question, "she'll see you tomorrow at 10:00 a.m.”

"All right, sir, although I do not understand why we need Stark," she said, trying to hide her curiosity.

“there's all you need”  He explain giving her a folder, she open it, inside was her resume

“an interview? You want me to infiltrate Stark Industries? I do not think it works both already know me sir”

"I do not want you infiltrating, I want you to work for Stark, you'll be untouchable under his protection and that's exactly what you need now”

"I thought we were leaving," she said softly.

“SHIELD no longer exists Maria” he said as if he was talking to a small child

“I know, but we ...”

“there is no more we” he interrupted again “you will work in Stark Industries and ...”

“You're leaving me out, you're turning me away”

“It's for your own safety”

“But I thought ...”

"Barton is not the only one with a family," he said, looking at the ground, he could not look at her face after saying that, he knew it was a low, but it was necessary to keep her safe, she did not have to live forever hiding she deserved better

“Your wife thinks you're dead, you have not seen her in years!”

“I does not matter I am still leaving”

“and I go with you”

“NO! whatever we had is over now Maria…” he handles her a handkerchief, but she didn´t took it, she hasn´t ever realize she was crying, but then she remember Maria Hill do not cry, Maria Hill do not cry for a man even if that man was the one that she had fell in love so she look at him on the eyes ready to throw the last sentence, the ugly truth to his face

“I never thought you’d hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most.”

And with that she left… and he watch her, he was completely destroyed, but she doesn´t need to know that

**Author's Note:**

> Next one "If you make a sound; I'll stop."


End file.
